A Grant Inauguration
by rachgreengeller
Summary: This is the AU story of the Second Inauguration . There are a few things that are different. Olivia never went away with Jake and Jerry didn't die. Harrison and James were never shot. Andrew is not evil and is still Veep, with his new wife, Mellie. Olivia attends as First Lady, but what is wrong with her?


With the Inauguration yesterday, it inspired me to write this one shot about how we would have liked that second Grant Inauguration to have gone. Needless to say, James and Harrison are not dead. Neither is Jerry and Andrew Nichols is not the monster he turned out to be. The characters are not mine, they were created in the mind of Shonda Rhimes and belong to ABC Studios and Shondaland Productions.

It was a cold, January morning and Fitzgerald Grant stood on the Truman balcony. So many things had changed since the first Inauguration four long years ago. Him and Mellie were no longer married. She had finally decided that it wasn't worth the fight anymore. The television interview with James Novak pushed both into the hands of their lawyers. Andrew and Mellie had declared their love and both waited to be able to publically start to date. That wasn't all, Olivia relented and with the help of her gladiators, they made the love story of Fitzgerald Grant and Olivia Pope into Americas Sweethearts. When Olivia's father was stabbed, Fitz ran to the hospital to be by her side. The press covered the story and then Fitz proposed to her to be his First Lady. They were married at Christmastime in a beautiful ceremony in Vermont. Olivia moved in to the White House with Karen and Jerry. Mellie had taken partial custody of Teddy.

Fitz had won with Olivia by his side. There was some opposition for their age and race difference. But Olivia took it all to heart and helped Fitz. She had her own agenda with helping young girls to realize their potential, especially the African American girls who didn't have all the advantages of other made women and minorities love Fitz and get their vote. Gays followed soon after.

He took a long breath and then pulled the Presidential robe around his taut body. Securing the belt, he looked at his city. The Washington monument stood tall and proud. Some would say that the tall building was a monument to the man and a part of his anatomy. He would laugh when she compared the monument to his penis. Large and powerful.

"Fitz?" Olivia called to her husband. She pulled the white White House robe around herself. It was too cold to be out here when the two of them had such a busy day. A turban covered her curly hair in preparation for the long morning in the make up chair. She was just like he liked her, natural and unspoiled. Karen had overslept and Gerry was taking a shower. Mellie was coming over to bring Teddy and then attend to her own beauty .

"Oh there you are, how is my First Lady this morning?" Fitz asked as he stepped over to kiss her cheek.

"Good, but I am a little nervous. " Olivia admitted.

"You will be great. You are a natural with the press and the cameras. All of those years in front of the press as a fixer have paid. Interviews are a breeze for you and I love to watch you give speeches. You should consider running yourself." Fitz smiled. "But I might be a little bit biased, I am your biggest fan." He laughed.

"Liv and Mr President." I don't think you have time for this. The press is waiting for the two of you. " Cyrus had come up through the residence to get the First Couple. "And I think you two had better get dressed . The cameras are waiting."

Olivia pouted. "You always spoil the fun."

"That is my job, now let's go you two. The nation awaits." Cyrus put his arm around Fitz and led him back into the White House. "One hour and then Liv has to go get ready for the days activities."

Olivia walked into her closet and saw the outfits that the stylist had pulled. It was a beautiful Michael Kors coat that was red with a blue Hermes scarf wrapped around the collar. The scarf was colored with white stars on the blue background and a red border. Under it was a white Alexander McQueen sheath accented with a pearl choker. Pearl clusters were in her ears . The shoes were Christian LaBoutin , five inch heels to make her able to stand next to her 6'2 hubby. She would have an important job. She would be the one to hold the Bible when Fitz was sworn in again.

Fitz saw the suit laid out on the bed. It was a tailored Brooks Brothers with a blue pin stripe. The shirt was also from the mens outfitter and the tie was red silk. His overcoat was Tom Ford with a Armani scarf. The loafers were Gucci. He carefully put on each piece of clothing , except for the tie. That was Liv's job. She loved to reach up and tie the tie around his neck. Then he stood in front of the mirror and combed his curly hair. Gel tamed it into the executive look that he perfected. He also took the flag pin from another suit and moved it onto the new suit. His blue eyes sparkled this time around because he was not only President, but a man in love with his First Lady. Every magazine and interviewer could tell the difference this time. He was ready to take on the world now.

Olivia sat in the chair as the technicians worked on her. She would laugh with the girls and man who were whipping her into shape. The afro curl would be straightened into an updo with pin curls . The hair would be secured with spray and a few diamond hair clips. When the make up artist had begun her lips, she pushed herself from the chair and then headed for the bathroom. Holding up her head, she began to throw up in the toilet. It must be the stress she thought , but in the back of her mind she also had her doubts. Even though there was the Kennedy Center Honors and all the pre-Inaugural hoopla, Olivia had noticed one other thing. She was late.

Olivia wiped her mouth and then brushed her teeth. She ran to join Fitz as he walked down the hall with Cyrus briefing him and Andrew on the days activities. Mellie was in the nursery dressing Teddy and talking to her children. She had been through this before, Olivia was the novice.

"I am sorry I was late. " she apologized. Fitz took one look at her and then melted. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was and she was finally his. She saw the naked collar of his suit and then pinned the pin again. Wrapping the necktie around his neck, she made the perfect knot and then grazed his shaven face with her manicured hands. Her manicure was appropriately done by OPI and the shade was called Pale to the Chief in honor of her white husband. The ten karat diamond sat on her finger next to Deux Bebe. The two had been joined together with platinum bands when they were married.

"Okay, we will head down in the elevator and Mellie can join us before we head to the Capitol for the ceremony. The motorcade and ambulances are already down there along with the Secret Service." Cyrus stated. "James is covering the swearing in."

Gerry and Karen ran to join the group. "This is so exciting." Karen exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is so cool that we get to be with Dad this time. " Gerry said .

"I apologize for the last time, kids. You know how your mother is. If you don't fit in her plans, you are dismissed." Fitz said as he wiped his mouth with his hand. He then turned over to Andrew and patted him on the shoulder. "She's your problem now."

"Hi everyone" Mellie scooted on her heels. "Teddy is with the nanny, so I came as fast as I could." She leaned over and kissed Andrew. "I'm here darling."

Cyrus found them and then said."Well folks, show time."

The group headed down to the limos as they all entered. Olivia put her hand over her stomach and then looked over at Fitz. Maybe it was the flu and then again , maybe it wasn't. The motorcade then left for the Capitol for the second Inauguration of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third.


End file.
